The present invention relates to a method of producing aminoglycoside antibiotics suppositories.
The systemic administration of medicine is usually performed either orally or by injection. Aminoglycoside antibiotics, when administered orally, are very poorly absorbed through digestive tracts and as a result the concentration thereof in the blood cannot reach an effective therapeutic level. Therefore, these antibiotics are administered only by injection at present. Incidentally, the capsules and granules of these antibiotics whch are now on sale as medicines for oral administration are intended not to be absorbed through digestive tracts but to control bacterial infections inside the digestive tracts.
Aminoglycoside antibiotics, including streptomycin, kanamycin, bekanamycin, ribostamycin, gentamycin, amikacin, tobramycin, dibekacin and others, consist of a group of antibiotics which are substances very effective in the treatment of bacterial infections, since they act extensively on Gram-positive bacteria, Gram-negative bacteria, acid-fast bacteria, etc. At present, however, the systemic administration of these antibiotics is necessarily performed by injection, especially by intramuscular injection for the reasons mentioned above. Thus, it has been heretofore considered totally impossible to achieve the effective absorption of such aminoglycoside antibiotics by any of the usual administration methods except for injection. Also, there has been no report known to the present inventors as yet on a procedure by which these aminoglycoside antibiotics were successfully absorbed in the body by any of the usual methods except for injection.
Recently, however, it was revealed that intramuscular injection especially for infants might cause muscular atrophy. Since then, it has been eagerly desired to establish a safe systemic administration method especially for infants, instead of injection.